


You Are Mine

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn defeats Miraak but sees no reason why she can't torture him a bit! He had done many terrible things and she only thinks it's fair to have him suffer a bit. She shows him that he is weak and that she is the stronger Dragonborn, everything seems well until she starts having strange nightmares about Miraak which leads to her hearing his voice in her head and then finally him appearing before her like he did when he stole her dragon souls only this time he's out after something else...she had crossed the line and being the power freak that he was he decides to show her what happens when you cross the first Dragonborn and he's going to have fun showing her the true power of a Dovahkiin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about two Dragonborns constantly fighting for dominance while one seek power the other seek peace. The two can not go hand in hand and neither can they. Follow a story of loss, love, grief, pain, happiness and KINKY SHIT ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII! I'm not back xD lol i decided to finally update my favorite and most famous story! There are plenty of changes and all for the better (I hope). Do enjoy! :)

And there she stood panting heavily as blood was dripping from the gash across her cheek, the blade that Miraak had wielded had without doubt been poisoned hence the stinging she could feel inside and around the gash. But it was all worth it! She thought as she was sheathing her ebony blade, she started walking towards the strange black pool, towards Hermaeus Mora and towards the dangling body that belonged to none other than Miraak himself. Hermaeus Mora dropped his body in front of the black oily pool

**_“Finally i have two Dragonborns trapped in my realm serving me”_ **

Miraak fell on his knees as he was released slamming his fist in to the ground “No…no longer shall I be trapped here serving you” Miraak hissed through clenched teeth.

**_“Dragonborn…kill him and take his place as my champion”_ **

The Dragonborn grab on to her blade as she walked towards the now barely standing Miraak

**_“Yes…kill him and serve me just as he did”_ **

_Was this the right thing to do_? She thought as she stared in to his golden mask, no…after what he had done he deserved this! The people he enslaved… they suffered and died by his will!

The Dragonborn looked up at the strange oily tentacle eye that was hovering in midair “ **First!”** she almost roared clenching her fist “give me the power that Miraak wields and leave him with only his shouts, all except Bend Will!”

It was quiet for a moment only the sound of Miraak’s heavy breathing and the Dragonborn’s heart racing in her chest was heard

**_“Very well Dragonborn, I leave him with no dragon souls and he wields only the power he did as a mortal”_ **

Suddenly Miraak yelled in pure agony as all the dragon souls he had collected were torn from his very being and floathed through the air and in to her, for a moment it was as if waves and waves of pure pleasure mixed with power drove straight in to every cell in her body and she couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan before grasping her hand over her mouth glancing up at Hermaeus Mora just to see that he hadn’t noticed anything.

But then again he wasn’t the only one there and just as she spread her lips letting out a calm sigh she could hear how Miraak was snickering behind his mask.

“Geh du dii smoliin, mal dov” Miraak said in a low voice that made her whole body shudder leaving a strange sensation, the Dragonborn could feel how her cheeks grew a light pink but pushed the annoying feeling aside.

**_“It is done, the mighty Miraak is no more then a weak mortal and his powers now grow within the last Dragonborn”_ **

You could hear the enjoyment in his voice as he spoke to Miraak just to see if he could draw out any more rage out of him

“So if i now choose to leave all I have to do is read the black book right?”

**_“Yes after you have slain Miraak you are free to roam Tamriel again, as my champion”_ **

“There is something I would ask of you, Hermaeus”

**_“And what…might that be?”_ **

“I have gained Miraaks powers as you asked of me, i am now your champion but i  wish not to kill him”

Miraak looked up at her his expression hidden behind the golden mask but the way he tilted his head only showed that he was confused.

 “Vik hi! do not play games Dragonborn” Miraak hissed.

“I wish to bring him with me, back to Tamriel”

Miraak stiffened, _she wants to bring me back…why?!_ he thought as he grew frustrated not knowing what the other Dragonborn was planning

**_“Why?”_** Hermaeus almost growled in a low voice.

“I wish for him to follow me, to do as I say” she turned her head now looking straight at Miraak “To be forced to live as a mortal, to feel how real pain feels and to see what he has done to this land but mostly….to show him who really has the soul of a _Dovah_ I want him to suffer everyday knowing that I the last Dragonborn is more powerful then him”

The wolfish smirk on her face as she leaned down a bit getting as close as possible to him grew and you could see her canines “You are weak Miraak, Zu’u mahn…hi los pah ungol!”

Miraak only sat there on his knees staring back at her face, speechless until his rage had been fueled enough

“Dur hin sahkren! FUS-“

 “GOL-HAH-DOV”

“You use my own shout against me? Is that how low you have sunk _Dragonborn_?”

“Well? What is your answer… Master?” Hermaeus laughs lightly.

**_“I will enjoy observing you torture him, as you wish Dragonborn he is yours”_ **

She nods as she walks up to the black book in the center of the platform _“Shall we?”_

\--

She wakes up laying in a bed inside one of the Skaal buildings, the same one she had been in when opening the book and traveled to Hermaeus realm. Before anything she drops the book on the floor inhaling fresh cold air in to her seemingly dry lungs. It was amazing.

Being in his realm made it feel as if everything in your body dries up, she could only assume that was the feeling of not having any mortal needs such as eating and drinking. The Dragonborn looked down on the floor only to be meet with the sigh of Miraak slowly getting up

“Oh no you don’t… I have further plans for you. You needn’t wake yet” she says as she rams her foot off the back of his head - **_GODS!_** \- She had to stop herself from continuing kicking his passed out form. _A kick to the chest for every soul he had stolen_ \- she thought and shook her head with a sinister smile.

When he once again woke up Miraak was laying in a bed with a neat pillow and cover

“The shout has worn off i see… I trust i  will not have to do it again? Stay calm and  hear what i have to say” He didn’t so much as grunt towards her but it mattered little

“You are in an inn right now, in one of the cities of Skyrim. I have rented this room for a few days whether you stay or not I care little of. You will now see how it is to live as a _mortal_. To have **nothing**! You will suffer and you will realize what you have done to the people of Tamriel”

He looked up at her still a bit dizzy from the kick but he could make sense of what she said  

“It is time that I leave, remember! There is only one Dragonborn; me! And if I notice you starting to hunt down dragons or so much as get close to one I will trap you in the soul cairn until you get on your hands and knees and _beg_ for my forgiveness”

 --

Suddenly a worried voice woke her up and her eyes grew wide

"My thane! Are you alright!?" Lydia held her hands steady on the Dragonborns shoulders after she had literately shook her awake

"That blasted dream again.." Lydia frowned as she let go of her Thanes shoulders

"You must have had another one of those...nightmares, you woke me up and i thought you were in a real fight!"

 

"My apologize for waking you Lydia, please go back to bed..... i need to go for a moon light walk" Lydia backed up and grabbed on to some clothes

"Here you are thane...but are you sure you don't want me to watch your back?" the Dragonborn smiled at her housecarl waving her off

“I’m sure, do not worry Lydia i- i just need some time alone to…think.”

“I understand my thane, I shall stay here awaiting your arrival but please do not wander too far” a light frown was placed on the Dragonborn and she grabbed on to the clothes Lydia had given her

“I am not some child you need to attend to! I am a **grown** woman and I can take care of myself”

“Of course m’lady but wandering outside in the middle of the night without armor or at least someone that can-“ She starts dressing

“Lydia…” she warns

“I know I know…I try to hold back but…you know i see you as a friend first and a friend has rights to worry” the Dragonborn smiled at her as she put on a pair of old boots

“I will be back shortly and when I return I shall find you in a deep sleep, understood?” she received a quick nod as Lydia headed out of the Dragonborns bedroom and up the stairs to her own sleeping quarters.

She didn’t mean to sound so harsh truly she didn’t but she had no choice otherwise Lydia would have just kept on nagging.

The Dragonborn had built this manor by herself resting north of Falkreath and it had taken her a lot of time and money but now she could enjoy the quiet life of the woods instead of the constant chattering within the cities.

“This is just getting better and better!” Lydia said to herself after hearing the door that was leading outside closed.

  
Lydia was caught off guard as suddenly Brynjolf appeared before her “by Talos! What are you doing here thief?!” she hissed

“Good to meet you too lass!” he spit back with just as much hate “I was looking for our dear friend, was’ gonna ask how she was doing but she wasn’t in her bed chambers”

Lydia pointed a finger at him and placed her other hand on her hip “and just what makes you think you can just stumble inside her bed chambers in the middle of the night…don’t tell me you were planning to-“

Brynjolf took a step closer to her and this time it was his turn to raise a finger at her “don’t you even dare finish that goddamned sentence! You have no clue what she has done for me and the guild…I owe the lass more than my life and seeing her like this…” he stopped for a second stepping back and lowering his hand “you’re not the only one that is worried about her! keep that in mind before you go around accusing people of such **_things_** ”

Normally Lydia would have spat something insulting back but hearing that he wanted nothing else then to help their dear friend just as she wanted well she just couldn’t.

“I…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that” she said looking down at the wooden floorboards

“It’s alright lass…we’re all on edge here worrying about our friend, by the way have you seen her?” and just like that the deep frown was back on her face.

“She went out for a walk- no don’t even start I tried but you know how stubborn she is! Once she has decided to do something then there isn’t much that can change her mind”

Brynjolf just sighed scratching the back of his head “Aye…stubborn as a hungry wolf on the hunt” suddenly something came to his mind

“You don’t think she just got the urge to go on a hunt? Y’know satisfying those wolf urges?” Lydia shrugged and walked past him sighing as she sat down on her bed.

“I do not know what I do know though is that the only hives she’ll have is ours if she comes home finding us awake worrying about her”

With a short laugh he walked around the corner heading towards an empty bed “Good night then lass and at least try not to have too many dreams about me” he said with a smirk and a wink at the end as his head disappears from her view but he could still hear how she was cursing his name.

Even thought they were both tired and both laying in two different cozy beds none of them could really sleep no matter how much they twisted and turned. It ended up with both of them staring up at the ceiling wondering why the Dragonborn was acting strange.

 


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He appears, he wants and he knows how to get it...

The night was very dark and the forest surprisingly quiet, the Dragonborn walked down a little hill from her house and headed down to the lake; it was so beautiful.

‘If only everyday could be this calm and relaxing instead of dragons roaming the skies and Bandits at almost every corner. No this right here this was what life should be like-‘

“Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin, Vir Los?”

“No! you’re not here!” she started walking faster towards the lake passing the ghost like figure, stopping in time before she would actually walk in to the water

_“You deny hearing me yet you answer when I speak?”_

She fell to her knees pulling them up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she wanted to plea ‘ ** _go away…go away I do not want to hear you!_** ’ she thought.

NO! she would not sink that low and especially NOT in front of Miraak! It mattered little though, he knew how troubled she was. He knew how much power he held over her and all he needed to do was reach out and grab on to her sanity but that would not be as fun as making her suffer first… break her.

_“Surely the powerful dovahkiin isn’t about to cry is she_?”

The mock in his voice made her want to burst in to tears but at the same time it made her jaw tense and she could feel her blood starting to boil.

“FAAZ NAH! RAX WAH RUUS!” she spat looking up at the skies “you are free to roam Tamriel now! So leave me be!” a calm yet evil chuckle erupt as she lowered her head again

“Ni tiid, dovahkiin”

“Then when Miraak? When I have fallen to my knees before you? You want to hear me beg you to stop driving me to insanity?” this time the chuckle was a bit louder but in a more cruel and satisfied way

“It glads me to hear how much I affect you Dragonborn, but oh where are my manners? I have yet to ask; Fos los hi for?”

“ZU’U DOVAHKIIN! DAUGHTER OF AKATOSH! HERO OF SKYRIM AND DEFEATER OF THE FIRST DRAGONBORN!”

Her shout echoed out over the lake scaring two elks standing on the other side of it drinking, she was breathing heavily now as she could feel how the rage was spreading in her body, her lungs inhaling air and her body burning.

ENOUGH! She thought grabbing on to her tunic and pulling it over her head she stood up grabbing on to her boots and throwing them to the side as they pulled of her feet.

She grabbed on to the light tunic pants and undid the rope that held them up, slowly putting her finger at the pants line and lowering them then stepping out of them and in to the water. Suddenly she stopped hearing a mighty shout erupt from the sky

“FIIK-LO-SAH!”

She stood there only wearing her undergarments speechless as the Phantom form of Miraak appears just before her eyes.

“Mindoraan hi? Zu’u mahn….What are you doing VIK HREN PUNAH?!

 

Her cheeks suddenly grew pink and she covered her body with her hands “What in the name of Hircine are you doing here you idiot?! BO NAH GUT!” he stood there in clear shock just staring at the woman in front of him but then a smirk grew on his face as his Phantom disappeared.

The Dragonborn still just stood there covering her body as well as she could with both hands, her body had grown cold but her cheeks were burning **_“dammit!”_** she outburst as she grabbed on to her tunic shirt, pulled it on and started running back to her house.

The wind blew through her hair and even though the sharp rocks and sticks dug in to her feet she didn’t stop not even as she almost tripped did she stop. She kept running till she came to the hill leading up to her house “Lydia?!” she yelled  She runs up to the door just as it opens and  bumps in to a sleepy Lydia, they both fall on the floor with a loud thud “My thane?!” only then did Lydia notice that the Dragonborn wasn’t wearing any pants and her legs were soaked with dirt and grass clinging to them

“Sanna what happened?! Did you get attacked by bandits? By the gods…did…did they?” she got up helping her friend up as well

“No I’m fine… but I need to ask something of you” Lydia nodded holding her hands on her friends shoulders

“Anything” She looked up from the floor and in to Lydias eyes and Lydia could see how dark her eyes were “leave. The carriage is outside wake Leyfnar up and go back to Whiterun right now”

 

Lydia looked rather shocked and wanted to ask why the sudden urge for her to be left alone had come but decided that there wasn’t much she could say without upsetting her Thane - she had that look on her face that showed it.

“….yes my thane, can I come back in the morning?” the Dragonborn shook her head.

“Return- I’ll send a carriage to get you when I have had some time to calm down..i…I just need to be alon- Brynjolf?” Brynjolf walked up from behind them

“I heard the chattering and guessed you were back, where’s ya pants lass?” she nodded at Lydia to explain what she had said and after a couple of minutes she was standing in the door waving at the carriage that held the both of them, she closed the door just staring at the lock before deciding to lock it.

 

With heavy steps she walked down to the basement grabbing on to one of the swords just to drop it again, she was angry no… she was **_pissed_**. Her fist rammed of the training doll and it kept coming together with the other fist and then a kick, she kept going till at least some of her anger had drained. Her now sweaty shirt dropped to the floor and she leaned over putting it in the wash basket she kept under the bed, one hand on the bed and the other one pushing back the basket she froze when feeling something hot against her ear

 

“Ahnok…. Dovahkiin”

She spun around ready to yell at him but stopped when she noticed that it wasn’t Miraaks Phantom but Miraak himself standing in front of her “Ruth strun bah…”

 

“Paaz shul grind…again you stand in front of me… naked”

He smirked as his eyes roamed over her body, her dark brown hair reaching down far below her shoulders, her brown eyes staring in to his mask, her fully lips just begging to be devoured.

His head tilted down as he set his gaze on her breast; they were hidden under her cloth but he could still she how big and full they were and suddenly his robes got a bit tighter.

“Miraak… DEMON! What are you doing he-“ he cut her off by pressing his gloved hand over her mouth, her hand moved to push him away but he grabbed on to both of them with ease and pushed her down so they both landed on her bed.

He spread her legs using his own and placed himself in between them, she tried to yell at him but her words got muffled by his hand.

Suddenly he let go of her mouth and just as she was getting ready to use her shout she saw the green orb light in his hand “Miraak don’t you dare-“ and just like that her whole body stiffened and she was paralyzed. She could only let out a quiet squeak as he reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of his sword.

“You are strong. Stronger then I believed possible”

_Why would he admit something like that?_ She was confused

**_“Did you think to escape me?”_ **

His growl was feral. He placed his masked face in between her neck and shoulder, his hands wrapped around her and were placed on her back, it was strange it felt as if he was trying to hold her… as if he just wanted to feel her skin against his but if so then why had he not undressed? Not even removing his gloves.

Suddenly he pressed his now well visible erection against her private part and for the first time since she had killed her first dragon; she was scared.

 

This was no drunken man not knowing where he had laid his unwanted hands nor was it some dumbstruck bandit leader thinking he was stronger than her – no - this was Miraak, the first Dragonborn, killer of many feared even amongst dragons! He was strong and he was powerful and now he had her in his grasp and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She couldn’t help it - no matter how much she tried she couldn’t hold them in anymore. Tears started slowly sliding from her eyes as she tried to blink. She was able to so he must have used the same paralyzing spell he had the first time they meet for she could blink and swallow but she couldn’t talk and was barely able to move any body part, they weren’t stuck but she just didn’t have the strength.

He looked up staring at her face for a while and she couldn’t take looking at him; so she didn’t, as soon as he looked at her she threw her head to the side weeping in to her own shoulder

“Are you scared, Dovahkiin?”

She closed her mouth refusing to even open it to be able to breath properly, he grew annoyed and grabbed on to her cheek with his gloved hand forcing her to look at him. Even though she couldn’t see his face she knew that beneath that golden mask he was smirking like a hungry wolf.

“If you beg me to be gentle I’ll consider it, I’ll even take away the spell as long as you don’t try to attack me”

She didn’t answer just simply looked away just to be forced back to look at his masked face

“ **As you wish then** ”

He said as he tore off the cloth that covered up her breast and panic overcame her, she tried to yell to scream to just do anything but she couldn’t, when his gloved hand roughly cupped her breast she almost chocked on her own cries his other hand ran down her body only to stop right above her opening, he cursed under his breath.

“Have you changed you mind, Dragonborn?”

She slowly turned her head to look at him and that was all he needed but not all that he wanted, he chuckled darkly as he moved closer to her face

“Beg then Dragonborn, and I shall make sure you will feel unlimited pleasure”

He whispered something as his hand stroke her side and suddenly she could fully breath out again, her body moving with her. It was as it should be; finally she thought heavily sighing before looking at him once again “Naal hindseven” she said with gritted teeth. He reached down and with one hand he ripped off a long piece of his robes

“Do **not** move”

He says calmly reaching over her head to cover her eyes and then doing a little knot keeping it in place

“What are you doing?!” she hissed at him but she didn’t try to take it off knowing it would only lead to him getting angry.

“Relax Dovahkiin”


	3. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraak is one dov you do NOT fuck with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got help with the grammar, without his help this story would have sucked!! So thank you Hawk!

"You ask me to relax when i have a monster atop of me?!" 

Miraak nuzzled his nose in to her hair ignoring the obvious insult. His mouth resting right over her ear, he smirked.

"I could care less what insults you spew at me, volg mal dov" 

His hand, now sliding downwards stopping right over her cunt. He raised his head slightly just so he could witness her expression. The low growl he emitted proofed that he was satisfied with his work; her cheeks flushed red, her lips spread apart ever so lightly and finally the small tears rolling down her cheek.

 

He didn't care. She had disrespected him! Embarrassed him in the face of hermaeus mora himself! He should wrap his hands around her neck choking the life out of her then devour her soul! And yet... There was a downside, sure she had made him seem weak in the eyes of a deadra, the same deadra that had held him prisoner in a realm for over six mellenias and sure enough he would make sure she regretted it for the rest of her life. 

 

But in the eyes of hermaeus mora... He was no longer the "Champion", he was by all means a free man! If she were to die no doubt hermaeus mora would have Miraak back in his realm with a snap of his...tentacles. No...NO! He was done being hermaeus Moras pawn!  
The girl would be spared...for now.

"Submission suits you" 

He hissed in her ear his hand suddenly leaving her stomach only to be placed on to her knee.  
He was angry that much was obvious, if he wanted her she was his.

 

He grabbed on to her hip hard enough to leave a bruise while undoing his belt with the other hand. His eyes never leaving her face.  
Foolish girl! He had been so close to escaping and then she goes and destroys the stones! She takes his powers! She embarrasses him!

 

He undid his belt and pulled his manhood out, he didn't care how it would effect her, she had caused him a great deal of pain and now he was planning on doing the same, that was until they both heard the main door opening.

"Sanna? You in here?" 

She froze under him 'Sanna huh?'  
Miraak recognized the voice as soon as he heard it, it was that damn elf she had with her everywhere when she was traveling all over solstheim. 

 

"Utter a single word mal dov and i'll force him to watch" He hissed in to her ear.

 

His cock teasingly rubbed against her folds made her squirm, her teeth sinking further in to her bottom lip as she tried to muffle her whimpers. He had the paralyzing spell ready would the elf barge in it would be rather enjoyable to see the look on the elfs face he thought smirking to himself. 

 

"Sanna are'ya here? It's Teldryn!" 

 

The way she turned her head towards the door biting her bottom lip made his brows furrow. 'So...she wasn't expecting him?' Miraak thought looking over at the door. 

 

The footsteps walked past the door and up the stairs heading for the beds on the upper level of the house  
"Might as well rest a bit" the voice mumbled. 

 

For a moment her mind what at ease, Teldryn was here stopping Miraak to go any further. Or so she thought until his bulky frame leaned over her, she could feel his chest against her own, his slow breathing. 

 

"Miraak...don't!"

 

She hissed at him half expecting him to get off her but he didn't, he was Miraak the most stubborn, arrogant jerk on Nirn!

 

Miraak grabbed on to her hips slowly and agonizingly sliding inside of her. Her mouth went agape but he could care less, if she made noises and the elf would run in to the room Miraak could easily handle him.

He could feel how her whole body shook under him, how she bit onto her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and all that came out of her mouth was a low cry filled whimper.

 

"Miraak! Dur hin stop!!" Sanna hissed between gritted teeth. 

 

She grabbed on to his shoulder in a attempt to push him off her but it was all in vain, he was far too strong and she was in no state to defend herself. 

 

Miraak leaned closer to her ear emitting a low chuckle. He slowly raised his left hand to her face and forced her to face him. With one rather forceful rip he pulled down the cloth covering her eyes. He stared her down, his expression well hidden behind the dragon mask.

 

"Remember...you brought this on yourself" 

 

He leered at her behind his mask as he pulled almost all the way out only to forcefully slam back inside her. Her hand immediately covered her mouth eyes sealed shut, tears started swelling in her eyes and her cries were muffled by her own hand. 

 

"Look at me dovahkiin"

 

He whispered as his hand once again guided her face to his, she opened her eyes tears rolling down her cheeks and on to the pillow below her. She couldn't see his face but if that was a blessing or a curse she wasn't really sure of yet.

 

"Did you really think to escape me?" 

 

He asked while he slammed in to her even faster now, he could see her half lidded eyes staring back at him and something glittered in them but before he had time to register he could feel how her walls were tightening around him causing him to groan louder then he'd wanted to. 

 

He raised her hips and this time his thrusts were unforgiving, she dared to play with him?! His grip on her hips already leaving marks and it only edged him to go even harder, she wanted to play? 'Let us see how good you really are then'

 

Miraak grabbed on to both her hands with his left arm holding them over her head, when she finally realized what he was intending her expression screamed panic, it amused him.

 

With nothing but her bloodied bottom lip to cover up her noises she threw her head to the side in a attempt to muffle the sound by the pillow but it was no point in even trying as Miraak roughly pulled her body back in place

 

"Scream for me dovahkiin, let me hear your voice" 

 

Suddenly the once quiet room was filled with moans and deep grunts, the sound of skin slamming against skin and heavy breathing getting louder each time.

 

The moans that filled the room wasn't all pure pleasure but not full agony. Miraak had not once thought about pleasing her but when he hear the moan that came out of her swollen lips he could feel himself getting harder. 

 

"Hi los pahungol volg dov!" 

 

He cursed as he could feel her walls tightening even more both had long forgotten about Teldryn. She wrapped her legs around him and swore loudly, her orgasm caused him to buck his hip forward riding out his own.


	4. Like A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was SO freaking hard to make....i mean the awkwardness of waking up to a man who kind of just forced himself on to you with your housecarl in the doorway and your former lover *ehem* one of your former lovers on the upper level of your house?!?! oh um...hope you enjoy :P 
> 
> (OH AND WHAT IS THIS?? TRANSLATES FOR ONCE :O stahdim draaf) 
> 
> (stahdim draaf = holy shit) 
> 
> XD

What happened next was mostly a blur, she remembered how it felt like her lungs were burning and how her heart was racing. She remembers how a heavy weight was lifted off of her chest and how the bed sunk when a heavy body fell next to her. Her body was tired and weak, she turned over her back facing him and she finally closed her eyes for some well-earned rest. Miraak laid still as he felt the body next to him shift, he turned his head towards the other Dragonborn when he heard her breathing even up he chuckled.  

 

_“She was asleep”_ He wanted to laugh but didn’t want her to wake up. She had the mind of a child and the body of a woman!

 

Miraak sighed to himself and turned around so that he faced her, he would catch a bit of shut eye then be out before she evens wakes up. He was too tired to move now besides the damned elf would probably be out there to meet him, the thought made him smirk. That damned elf had been a pain in his ass ever since she first hired him not mentioning she had laid with him as well.

 

Several hours passed by as both the Dragonborns slept, for the first time in a _very_ long time Miraak had actually _slept and dreamed!_ For any average person that would have been a minor deal but for him, one who had spent centuries in a Daedras realm; it was a win.

 

Of course this lead to consequences such as waking up from having the sun hit your face and realize that the smaller untamed dragon who you had just laid with the night prior was no longer sleeping next to you. But was now laying in your arms pressed tight against your body, so close he could actually hear her slow heartbeat starting to speed up…or perhaps that wasn’t her heartbeat at all.

 

Miraak cursed to himself as he slowly tried to pry his arm from under her head only to be met with a small groan, if she woke up the chances of him _not_ getting shouted in to the wall was very slim. He focused his eyes on her neck and stiffened, a big bloodied bite mark rested on the very crook of her neck. Had he left that there? The night started slowly unfolding and he could feel how a sudden warmth spread through his abdomen.

 

He was about to try and move his arm again when the door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it, the Dragonborns eyes flew open and she turned to the craven haired woman who stood in the doorway. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brown at the girl in his arms.

 

“You send me away just so you can lay with a man?! You had me worried sick! And who in Talos name is the Dark elf sleeping in my bed?”

 

The Dragonborn swiftly turned her head to the masked man behind her and her eyes turned grim. Miraak wanted to laugh at this whole situation but also cursed himself for not just leaving the night prior. He could see the burning hate in her eyes and it almost made him hard again. Her cheeks were burning just as bright as her eyes were and she cursed something before she turned back to the woman in the doorway.

 

“Lydia, he’s staying for breakfast, cook something up for us **_won’t you_** ”she snarled at the woman who disappeared faster then she had first arrived gently closing the door after her.

 

“krastov hiraak” she mumbled as she moved to get away from Miraak only to be pinned under him. She stared in to the black holes of his golden eyes her stare so intense he half expected it to melt. He _loved_ it!

 

“You call me disgusting? After you moaned and begged me to fuck you last night?” it earned him a snarl and she trashed against him like a wild animal, she bared her teeth at him and for a second he swore he was staring at the dragon within her, the way her eyes screamed pure hate and how she was actually biting after him.

 

It awoke something primal within him and before she had time to react he pulled up his mask halfway and crushed their lips together. It was less of a kiss and more of a proof of his dominance, he pulled away from her lips but his face stayed just as close, he inhaled air through his nose and his heavy breathing was all that was heard.  

 

“lingraav nii mal gein or i will fuck you right here and now, for all to hear” She stared up at him all traces of anger gone, her eyes showed nothing but shock. And suddenly her tongue darted out at him and this time it was his turn to stare in shock.

 

“med kiir!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lingraav nii mal gein = watch it little one 
> 
> krastov hiraak = disgusting pig 
> 
> med kiir! = like a child!


	5. You have no idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i mean....they obviously love each other...i mean with the raping...threatening...the cursing okay so maybe we can't call it love...yet...or ever....xD next few chapters should have some more details on how exactly Miraak tormented her i didn't rlly explain that part which was stupid of me -_-" and then there's prolly gonna be some more hot ass sex...tbh i didn't wanna go overboard with the first sex scene lol. also i decided to make sure that you could understand that even tho...Miraak is FUCKING arrogant as hell he's not just ''all talk''. that is a fact if you've read up on him (which i ofc have for like....3 min) he's done some crazy shit (killed over 21 dragons just outside his temple) so i wanted it to seem like he had not just done horrible things to dragons but people as well. i mean if even dragons come to fear him then he's gotta have done some crasy ass shit, yeah?

“So? Will you get off of me now?” she hissed at him anger still lingering in her voice. She half expected him to just laugh at her but was surprised when he let go of her wrists and slowly lifted himself off her.

 

“I assume you wish to talk?” he mumbled clearly still finding this whole situation amusing.

 

“Oh no, i simply want to know just what in the holy words of fuck were you thinking then I’ll kill you, simple as that”

 

“I do not think there is a holy word for fuck”

 

“ _jokes…fucking really?”_ she hissed at him and suddenly his body stiffen as if he just remembered what he had done- what _they_ had done the night prior.

 

“I want my powers back” he stated simply “If you convince him to give me what is rightfully mine I will leave you to your… _normal life_ ” the sarcasm in his voice made her want to punch his teeth in.

 

“HA!  You actually believe that’s **ever** going to happen?” he scowled at her from behind his mask.

 

“Do not play anymore games with me Dovahkiin, my patience runs thin as it is” he warned.

 

“Y…heh…you **_fucking dare_** threaten me after you…violated me last night?!” he chuckled….goddamn chuckled.

 

“ **That is it! I’m gonna whoop the floor with your ass!”**

 

And she was on him faster then he could ever imagine, she rolled them over and was successfully pinning both his arms under hers. She was getting ready to slam her forehead against his nose but thought better of it when her eyes once again fell on the mask he was wearing. This of course gave him time and time was all he really needed….well seconds more like it. He rolled her off him and slammed her shoulders in to the madras which suddenly didn’t feel as comfortable. This was a game she couldn’t win and he knew it, she had “ _beaten_ ” him when they went blade against blade.

 

But it was not due to her speed or strength, had Kruziikrel not defied him and attacked her alone things would have changed. He cursed himself for even hearing the dragons name and even more so when it was himself who said it. Kruziikrel had leaped down from the pedestal and charged straight at her, she had torn herself away from Miraak only to be pushed backwards and off the edge of the platform. She had clung on to the edge and whimpered something just as Kruziikrels snot had slammed in to her and she fell together with the dragon.

 

Miraak had sighed, he wasn’t about to admit that one of _his_ dragons were disobedient _especially_ not in front of his nemesis. So he loudly sighed using the same spell he had once used when he was in phantom form, the same spell that had driven her almost to madness when she would hear his voice in her head. He sighed then chuckled.

 

"Hiding is beneath you, Dragonborn." He had taunted her sneering when he saw her confusion, he had teleported her back at the platform and the battle, for the moment, had stopped.

 

He expected her to run at him, shout curses at him perhaps even laughed with him. But what he didn’t expect was her running to the side of the platform and staring down at the dragon who was now slowly sinking down in to the oily sea like pool. She looked terrified staring down at the dragon who shouted in panic for Miraak to free him. Miraak however paid him little mind, and was shocked when she looked back at him and screamed for him to save the dragon.

 

She knew full well that the dragon was under his command, it would kill for him and the only thing Miraak wanted dead right now was her, yet she still persisted that he’d save it. She yelled and pointed at the slowly sinking dragon then stared back at Miraak in shock, as if she was actually expecting him to care about it.

 

“ _Someone has not paid attention to prior historical events”_ He had chuckled at her and felt adrenalin pump through his veins when her face screamed both shock and horror. She knew he didn’t care whether the dragon lived or died.

 

So he waited, he waited as the dragon slowly sank to its death. Miraak had simply laughed when the last thing the dragon had shouted came out as soft bubbles. Then and only then did he raise his head and shout.

 

"Kruziikrel, zii los dii du!" Kruziikrels soul seeped through the oily mass and straight in to her very being, he was glad the soul had decided to go through her it made it all more satisfying.

 

\--

 

He stared down at her and his right hand shot out and wrapped itself around her neck, while his left one pinned her hands above her head. He could see how her expression changed from angry to scared in seconds, he relished in it. He applied little pressure to his grip and her eyes widened. It was as if time itself slowed down around them, the look on her face, the tight grip around her neck, the growing bulge in his pants.  He stopped applying pressure and just stared at her.

 

He could do it…he could snap her neck, better he could tear out her throat. So simple just dig his nails in her flesh and pull, he knew because he had done it before. Truly she had no idea who she was actually messing with. He decided to go for it, it was something he had to do, a voice screaming for him to just close his fist and watch her struggle for air.

 

His calloused hand tighten over her throat and she stared up at him, he smiled behind his mask and grounded his hips against her again, he was getting hard. Miraak leaned forwards and rested his masked head against her cheek.

 

“ _You have no idea…what I could do to you, dovahkiin”_ His voice was low and barely louder than a whisper but it made her whimper nonetheless.

 

“ _I want what is rightfully mine, dovahkiin do not make this harder than it has to be”_ he rubbed against her harder this time and his grip around her throat loosen only the slightest, she sucked in a bit of air then released it as a sigh.

 

“ _Miraak…”_ She moaned out his name and he hummed in appreciation.

 

“ ** _Get the fuck off me or I’ll tear out your soul…with my teeth_** ” she growled in his ear. 

 

"I am still waiting for you to 'Whoop the floor with my ass'"

 

"Oh you fucker..."


	6. In Need Of Some Me Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i am...some-what back?? It's depends really, also i am sorry i haven't been posting there's has been a lot of stuff going on. This is a short chapter just to kind of get me back in to writing :P

How many weeks had it been now; four maybe? She couldn’t remember. Miraak had showed up out of the thin air and suddenly made himself quite at home in **_her_** homestead. It was more than nerve-racking, suddenly she couldn’t even take a bath without having to run out half naked to stop a fight between Lydia and Miraak while Teldryin is sitting by the table laughing his ass off. Lydia is holding a dagger and swinging it back and forth in the air while Miraak used telekinesis to lift her upside down in the damn air. This is why the very thought of having children was a **nightmare**.

Finally, it was night, Lydia had agreed (after being forced and bribed) to move out of the homestead and live in Sannas house in whiterun, why she was so persistent was beyond her since she got an entire house all by herself. Then again perhaps she wanted to stay because she really didn’t trust Miraak which to be honest no one could blame her for.

Sanna let out a huge sigh leaning back in her outside bath. The fact that Calcelmo had both constructed and hired the help to make an outdoor dwemer hot tub for her almost made her cry of joy. After a full day of slaying bandits, trolls, dragons and gods know what else there was nothing better than a nice hot bath.

It was strange, sitting there relaxing she almost felt restless even though her legs and back were still aching after having to jump and roll around the jaws of a very stubborn elder dragon.

She looked up at the beautiful night sky and couldn’t help but feel a bit sad, Alduin was dead and many dragons came to respect if not fear her. Then again so did people and it left such a bitter taste in her mouth because it made her feel…abnormal, as if she didn’t really fit in anywhere. The people quickly marked her as nonhuman, more of a dragon if anything yet she missed the scales, the horns, the wings and the tail to be able to call herself a dragon. She was stuck between the two norms and it left her feeling… lonely.

As soon as she took on the role as Dragonborn she wasn’t seen as _human_ anymore. Suddenly she was being treated like either a freak or some kind of god, now don’t take her wrong people being more than happy throwing in some gold or being overly friendly hell even let her sleep at inns for free was nothing she was against but when people started worshiping her things got out of hand

And that’s the way things had been, she felt lonely yet if she socialized she was put on a damn pedestal for all to look at and admire. She didn’t want that she just wanted to be normal. It was a constant struggle.

This went on for a while, the loneliness got worse and worse until she heard of Miraak. Ironically enough she was happy borderline overjoyed when she heard of him because it meant that she wasn’t alone anymore, she knew deep down that she shouldn’t feel that way but she couldn’t help it.

So when Miraak had made it quite clear that he couldn’t care less about her and would rather see her dead than so much as speak to her… it broke her heart.

She sunk deeper in to the hot water and sighed, what in oblivion was she going to do now? He wouldn’t get off her back about getting his powers back but there was no way she’d strike a deal with Hermaeus Mora. She realized that even if she wanted to help him she didn’t know how or even if she could.

 

‘’Dovahkiin?’’


End file.
